


Quest for Camelot or what it should have been.

by The_First_Phoenix462



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Quest for Camelot (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_First_Phoenix462/pseuds/The_First_Phoenix462
Summary: The story of Angel wanting to become a knight of the round table and going through the challenges to get there.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! This is the project I've been working on! I hope you guys like this! If you do I am totally open to do more! Please give me some suggestions if you want to see more of this! Thank you guys so much! Enjoy!

Angel and his family were out riding Horses and enjoying the day. Angel, being as young of a spider as he was, was a tad bit more rambunctious than his siblings, laughing and giggling while he stood on his horse. 

“Mother!” he cried and jumped onto his mother’s arms. They rolled down the sandy bank as they laughed.

“Mother, do you really have to go?” Angel asked his mother.

“I’m afraid I must Angel. You know the king’s knights will be here soon,” his mother said.

“Please mother, tell me again why you became a knight!” Angel asked as he rolled onto his stomach, picking the sand up and letting it slip through his fingers. His sister looked at him with laughter in her eyes, very much taking after her mother in nature. 

“But you’ve already heard it a thousand times!” Molly said, laughing at her little brother. 

“Oh, but it’s fine dear. Well my son, before you were born the land was dark and treacherous.” His mother drew three circles in the sand, “The people stood divided, brother fighting brother.”

Angel imagined figures within the circles fighting and yelling.

“The only hope for peace was in the legend of Excalibur, for it was said that only the true king could pull the magical sword from its stone and unite the people. Many tried, all failed. Then, on the very day you were born, an unexpected hero stepped forth, his name was Lucifer, and he was that true king. With Excalibur at his side he led us out of the darkness and together we built the greatest kingdom on earth, everyone rejoiced.” His mother said.

“Camelot!” Angel exclaimed and danced around in a circle.

“Yes sweetheart,” His mother pulled out his shield and pointed to the joined circles on it, “These three rings represent the unity of our people. As a knight I took an oath to protect Camelot, King Lucifer, and Excalibur.”

Horns sounded in the distance and they looked to the horizon.

“The knights are here!” Angel exclaimed and bounced to stand.

“I must go now, my children. The king has summoned his knights for a special day in Camelot.” Their mother said and she kissed each one of her children goodbye. “Goodbye my darlings. I will see you in a few days.”  
Angel ran after her mother as she was riding away and yelled, “I’m coming with you mommy!”

“One day Angel I will take you to Camelot when you’re old enough! I love you all!” She yelled back and met up with the other knights.

“One day I’ll be like mother, and be a knight at the round table.” Angel said to Molly as their mother rode to the horizon.

“Yes you will, now come on. We have things to do at home.” Molly said smiling. Angel got on his horse and followed his sister and brother home.

✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦

Angel’s mother had traveled with her fellow knights for 6 days before arriving at Camelot. They went into the city, singing and being happy to be back. They went inside the castle to the round table. King Lucifer was sitting at the head and stood as the knights approached the table.

“It's been ten years we celebrate, All that made our kingdom great, Liberty and justice for all. Each of us we now divide, for equal shares our countryside, promising equality for all we reside!”

A deformed knight followed the others to the table. With white hair with specks of red, blood or natural color no one knew. He walked with a gait that was confident and his smiles full of malice and hate. His eyes red as fire and his teeth were sharpened to points. He sat across from Angel’s mother, who sat next to Lucifer, and glared at them all. 

The knights finished singing with raising their shields and setting them down, each to a core value held by the knights. 

Valentino slammed his shield down and yelled, “ME!!! Charming sing along. Now let's get down to business. I waited a long time for this day.”

No one responded to his outburst.

He looked around the table, “What about my new land!”

“Sir Valentino. Always thinking of yourself. As Knights of the Round Table our obligation is to the people, not to ourselves. The lands will be divided according to each person’s needs.” Lucifer said while shaking his head.

“Well then I need more than everyone. I wouldn't have supported you for all these years if I thought you were running... a charity.” Val said and got a look of a predator.

“The king has decided Val!” Angel’s mother yelled at him while slamming her fist down.

“Then it’s time for a new King! I vote me!” He said sinisterly and jumped onto the table, charging towards Lucifer with his sword out, ready to strike. 

“I will not serve a false King!” Angel’s mother yells back and draws her own sword, getting up on the table to defend Lucifer.

“Then you can serve a DEAD ONE!!” Val shouts and strikes her across the chest, breaking past her defenses. Angel’s mother fell to the floor, bleeding from her wound.

The other knights had jumped into action and tried defending Lucifer. Valentino defeats one after another. Lucifer pulled out Excalibur and as Valentino went to strike him. Valentino’s sword came down onto Excalibur and the magic within Excalibur threw Valentino across the room into the wall. Lucifer stood and watched as Val got up, seeing his arm mangled and broken-blood dripping down his fingers. 

“One day, that sword will be in my hand, and ALL WILL BE MINE!!” Valentino yelled at them all and he ran out the door to nurse his wounds and pot his revenge. Spears followed behind him as he ran. Lucifer knelt down next to Angel’s mother, the life having already faded out of her eyes, and silently mourned her as she was one of his best knights.

✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦

3 weeks had passed since Angel’s mother had gone to Camelot. It had snowed since she left and Angel and his siblings went through the days doing the usual chores, taking care of the farm. On the 6th day of the final week, they heard the horns signaling the knights return.

“The knights are here! Mothers back!” Angel yelled, jumping and running toward the procession of knights, “Molly! Arackniss! She’s back!”

When he reached the knights however, they were solemn and morbid. Angel looked around, waiting to see his mother’s smiling face but she never appeared. Until he saw oxen pulling a wagon with a body on it. He saw the face of his dead mother and realized in horror and in grief. 

“No.” Angel said and he ran up to the wagon, and took his mother’s hand. It felt cold and limp. He started to cry and he ran ahead of them, seeking the comfort of his sister. He ran into the house and hugged his sisters legs, crying uncontrollably. He tried to tell his sister what had happened to their mother but the words came out garbled and incoherent because of his tears. He couldn’t understand why his mother was dead. Why she had been torn away from him and the rest of his family. Then Lucifer came into the house and told them what had happened. Molly, trying to calm down Angel, started crying herself. Arackniss hugged his other siblings and they headed to a grave site.  
After they buried the body of Lady Dust, King Lucifer handed her shield to Molly. 

“Your mother died saving my life. And saving Camelot. Lady Molly, the gates of Camelot will always be open to you and your family.” Turning to his knights, Lucifer said, “Lady Dust was my most trusted knight. And also my dear, dear friend. We will always remember how she bravely upheld the ideals of Camelot.” 

The knights lowered their heads in mourning, Angel had walked over to a pond. And while looking into it started to sing, softly and quiet.

“If you were with me now, I'd find myself in you. If you were with me now, you’re the only one who knew, all the things we planned to do.” Angel sang as his tears fell into the pond, distorting his reflection in the water to where he was unrecognizable. A lost little kid who didn’t know what was going to happen to him next.


	2. Excalibur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DICLAIMER!!!!! THERE ARE SOME SCENES WITH GRAPHIC DEPITIONS OF BLOOD AND GORE!!  
> You have been warned! Also I wanted to let you guys know that what the characters are going through may not be an accurate representation of actual mental and/or physical problems/diseases/or conditions. Please if you are going through a tough time or feel as though you need to speak with someone, please DO! It's probably the best thing for you to do. I love you guys and don't want you to be hurt through my actions or writings so please don't take these things as literal. It's called fantasy for a reason and should not be taken seriously.
> 
> I love you guys and I hope you enjoy!

It had been 10 years since Angel’s mother’s death and Angel had visited his mother’s grave every year. He sang to her, hoping he could feel his mother’s spirit when he did so. To know that she was still watching over him. When he was finished singing to his mother he raced down the hill and got onto his horse. He rode back to the farm and jumped off of the horse to land next to his sister and grabbed the basket of waste from her hands and went to feed the pigs, expertly dumping it into their trough. His horse had made it to the stables and waited for Angel to inevitably get back on. Angel had grabbed a pitchfork and hopped on top of the fence. Jumping from post to post he Jumped onto the back of his horse, riding it towards a make-shift dummy. Using the wooden end as a javelin, he used two of his arms to point it at the dummy and rammed it into it, causing it to spin around in circles. 

After hitting the dummy he spun the pitchfork around and threw it at a bale of hay. It hit the target and, jumping off of his horse through a backflip he landed on the ground and grabbed the pitch fork and tossed the hay into the cow’s pen. When he was finished with that he fed the oxen and went over to his sister, hugging her while they walked inside.

✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦

At the castle in Camelot the knights had gathered and were listening to Lucifer speak about the state of the kingdom.

“In the ten years since Lady Dust’s death, peace, equality, and freedom have spread throughout the lands. Excalibur has given us the strength together against all injustice.” He stated and the knights around the table applauded. “Camelot has prospered beyond our greatest dreams-”

He was cut off by thudding coming from the ceiling. Some of the knights drew their swords and watched the ceiling, alert for any threats. Suddenly the ceiling broke apart and pieces of it rained down as a creature came down and landed on the table. The creature looked around the table, saliva dripping out of its beak. It looked around and it’s menacing green eyes landed on the hilt of Excalibur.

“A griffin,” Lucifer whispered and slowly reached up to grab his sword. The griffin's eyes followed his hand until it was almost touching the sword. It struck out with its talens, ripping through the flesh of Lucifer’s arm and taking the sword into its claws. Once it had the sword it flew out of the hole it made through the roof. The guards were frozen until that moment and they ran to their king who was cradling what was left of his arm. Scraps of skin were hanging down from the torn muscle. Blood poured from the wound. The knights rushed him to Baxter who had sent his hawk, Nifty, after the griffin. He was watching them fly away when they brought Lucifer in. He knew as much as he worried about his birdly companion, he needed to help his king more.

As the griffin flew away, Nifty the hawk flew at the griffin, stretching out her talons. She managed to claw the bigger creature causing it to drop the sword. As the sword fell to the dark forest bellow, the griffin dove after it, trying and failing to grab it before it went into the deadly branches of the living trees. The branches reached up and snagged the griffin’s wings, dragging it down into their deadly depths. Snapping the branches with its claws and beak the griffin freed itself and flew away, off toward the horizon as a horn sounded.

✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦

Back at the farm, Alastor was collecting eggs from the chickens when he heard the bell. He ran back to the house, masterfully keeping all the eggs in the basket he was carrying using his four arms. He made it into the house and told his siblings what happened.

“I want to go after it!” He finished and Molly gave him an astonished look.

“No! Absolutely not!” She exclaimed, setting down the sewing kit she had on her lap.

“But Molls! Excalibur is missing! I have to go after it if I want to become a knight!” Angel said.

“Become a knight then what? Get killed like mother did! Yeah then you’d be a real hero then.” Arackniss said snarkily, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the floor.

“Arackniss!” Molly yelled, appalled that her brother would say something like that about Angel.

“Well it’s true! She got herself killed being a stupid knight and the same thing is going to happen to Angel if we let it happen.” Arackniss responded.

“Don’t you dare speak about mom like that you hear me! I don’t care if ya family, I will rip your tongue out you say something like that again!” Angel yelled at his brother, enraged. He couldn’t believe his brother said that about their mom. Molly stepped in between the two and put her hands out to either side of her.

“Enough! Arackniss, out! Think about what you’ve said and come back when you’re ready to apologize. As for you Angel, we’re going to discuss this crazy idea while I’m fitting your dress for you.” Molly said, deathly calm and staring daggers at both of them. They both backed down and did what they were told. After a bit, Molly started to talk again.

“Angel, you know that finding Excalibur is a job for trained knight’s, properly trained one’s. And before you say anything, what you’ve been doing on the farm is nowhere near the level of training I’m talking about.” Molly stated and Angel shut his mouth, knowing his sister was right.

“Molly, how can I ever become a knight like mom when nobody really knows what I can do? This is the only chance I have at showing them how good I really am.” Angel countered after some careful thinking. Molly looked up at him with love in her eyes and shook her head.

“Angel there are other things you can do than go risking your life over a sword. And besides the knights will find the sword by working as a group not as individuals.” Molly said and sat back on her heels to admire her work. “Anyway what do you think?”

Angel looked down at the dress. It was beautiful and fit him perfectly, hugging his curves just right and making him look even more stunning.

“Excellent work as always! Thank you for making me this. I know I can be a hassle sometimes.” Angel said and helped his sister up.

“No problem Angel. Anything for my little brother! But I want you to think about how your actions affect this family Ang. I don’t want to lose another family member.” Molly said and patted his cheek and went off to her room with her sewing kit. Angel looked after her and looked down at his hands. Tears threatened to spill and he looked to the tapestry his mother made of the family.

“Mom, what would you do?” Angel whispered and let the tears fall.


	3. Valentino

Angel sat by the table in the living room in silence. 

“How am I going to do anything great if I can’t leave this stupid farm?” Angel whispered to himself. He stared at the flames in the fireplace contemplating running away to find the sword when the windows shattered and flaming arrows hit the floor. Angel jumped up in alarm as Molly ran into the room. The door burst open and in walked Valentino, his arm still mangled but healed. 

“Knock Knock!” Val said menacingly and stepped over the door into the living room. Taking off his helmet, he stared at Angel with want in his eyes.

“Val!” Molly yelled and stepped in front of Angel.

“Hello Lady Molly,” Val said and shoved her aside. “Sir Angel, how about a kiss? I heard that mommy won’t mind…”

Val smiled sinisterly at Angel and had grabbed him by his chin to make Angel look at him. Angel could have smacked him. And he did.

“Impertinent pig!” He yelled at Val as he hit him hard in the face. Val stepped back in a bit of shock before he smiled again.

“So rude! And after I came all this way, just to see you!” He said and made a puppy face until he burst out in laughter.

“What do ya want Val?” Angel asked, venom dripping through his words.

“Why Camelot of course! I’m so bored with this peace and love thing. It really truly is tacky.” He said and walked over to the tapestry of the family. “And Lady Molly, with the help of your gorgeous brother, you’re going to help me!”

“I would sooner die than help a wriggling maggot like you!” Molly shouted and Val tore down the tapestry and cut out the image of Arackniss. He held it up to Molly’s face and started to giggle a bit. 

“I think you’ll find that you won’t be able to resist!”

As Val said this he pulled the piece of tapestry away from Molly’s face to reveal Arackniss being held by his goons. Arackniss struggled to get free but to no avail. The goons dragged Arackniss over to Molly and Angel. 

“Molly….Angel….” Arackniss whispered. He had bruises on his cheeks with a black eye to accompany them. Blood dripped from a broken lip and a small gash on his forehead. Molly touched his face and tried to hug him but Val’s goons dragged him back over to the door.

“Follow my plan and he won’t be killed.” Val growled at them and sneered, “Years from now no one will recall your stupid King Lucifer because all of this will be mine!. I have a plan and here’s what it is...You, Molly, will lead me to Camelot where I can claim what is so rightfully mine! My men will hide in the back of your wagons and when we approach the gates they’ll see you! Sitting in the front, they’ll open the gates and my mechanical army will destroy the castle from the inside. I will silence the King forever more using his own weapon against him! Excalibur!!

“Now men! Bring them outside and we’ll start having some real fun!” Val said and walked outside, clapping his hands in enjoyment. 

Once outside, one of Val’s men brought him a box. Val took the contents of the box out revealing a glowing green potion with the label “ACME” and dropped a few drops into the well in front of the house. The water started to glow green and bubbled as the potion mixed within it.

“With this potion that I stole from some witches, I will turn each of you flea infested rags into weapons of destruction!”

He grabbed a chicken and an ax and threw both of them into the green liquid. A few seconds later something flew out of the well and landed on the ground next to Val’s feet. The thing got up and walked around. It was grey and silver with a blade for a beak and orange wings that kept opening and closing slightly with each breath it took. 

“Ta-da! Now this chicken can kill! Behold! Husk! The blade-beaked chicken. Now who’s next?” Val asked and looked around at his men. Each looked at each other in fear. “One of you! Get in the well!!!!!!” 

The men looked at each other and shoved a scrawny looking man into the well. Val smiled and threw in a pair of mace chains.

“I’ll transform the meek into the strong and the sickly to health through this transformation of flesh and steel.” Val yelled, “Now grab a weapon and jump in!”

Each soldier grabbed the closest thing that resembled a weapon and lined up to jump in the well.

“Yes, into the water! Quickly! Move your asses” Val said and he noticed one man with a fork. “No! You imbecile! That is not a weapon! It’s an utensil you use to eat food dumbass!!” 

“Here!” He said and grabbed some arrows and a crossbow and shoved him in.  
While Val watched his men go into the potion, the goon holding Angel let him go and walked over to the well. Molly sees him out of the corner of her eye and whispers to him.

“Go to Camelot and warn King Lucifer.”

“I won’t leave ya hear!” Angel said and walked over to the wall.

“Angel, Val will be in Camelot in a week. Take the main road and get there before us.”

“But sis I…”

“Go. You have the chance to save Camelot, take it! Your brother and I will be fine. Angel go! You are our only hope.” Molly says and Angel nods, tears in his eyes. “Be careful Angel.”

Angel nodded and backed out through a hole in the wall big enough for him to fit. Val started singing and Angel raced against the wall until the singing stopped and a creature landed on the top of the wall near an arch in the wall. Angel stopped in his tracks and pressed his back to the wall, praying that he wouldn’t be seen.

“My faithful pet.” He heard as Val spoke to the creature, “How was the flight? Panic sweeps across the land.”

“Precisely” a gravelly voice said.

“My plan is perfect.”

“Precisely.”

“Without the sword, that bitch Lucifer is vulnerable”

“Precisely.”

“And now Excalibur is mine!”

“Here’s where we enter a grey area.” The Griffin said and Val grabs him by the ear.

“What…. Did you just say? You LOST Excalibur!!!”

“I was attacked… by a f-f-falcon…”

“What? My magnificent beast outmatched by a FUCKING PIGEON?!?!?”

“It wasn't a pigeon. It was a falcon, with silver wings.” The griffin stated and puffed up his chest. He soon bowed his head again when he saw the look on Val’s face.  
“‘Silver wings?’ Ooh, how fucking scary. You stupid animal. Where is the sword now?” Val growled and the griffin backed down even lower than before.

“In a place of untold danger.” The griffin said.

“The Forbidden Forest.”

“Precisely!” The griffin said and nodded his head happily. Val hit him on the head with the butt of his sword. 

“Have I told you just how FUCKING WORTHLESS you are!?!?” Val yelled and ripped out a handful of the griffin feathers.

Angel, having heard all of this, began to sneak away. He had made it to the stables, managed to get a horse, and nearly rode it out of the walls of the farm before he heard Val yelling for his ironmen to go after him. Urging his horse to go faster, they rode into the abandoned road. Angel looked behind him when they were halfway through town and saw two ironmen chasing him. Fat Nuggets stop at the crossroads and Angel made a choice that would change his life forever. He turned Fat Nuggets to the path of the Forbidden Forest.


End file.
